


A Sabre-toothed Pendulum Swings...

by DaughterofElros



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena won't choose between Dan and Nate, but things can always get more complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sabre-toothed Pendulum Swings...

_A sabre-toothed pendulum swings between the sinister and moral sides of man_

_-Jack Gladstone, “The Interpreter”_

Dan has always liked that image, a pendulum’s arc proscribing a moral continuum.  It means that there’s an explanation for why even the most reprehensible of individuals—the Chuck Basses and Blair Waldorfs of the world—can sometimes act like perfectly nice human beings.  But that also means the most well-meaning of individuals can do despicable things. He’s always thought of himself as a well-meaning individual.

He realizes now, as he’s toeing his shoes off and kicking them  haphazardly underneath the bed, that he’s never really focused on the part of the quote that refers to the pendulum as dangerous, sabre-toothed, likely to destroy the very man whose nature it influences. But he gets it now. He knows that this choice is not the moral one. And he knows that when the aftermath breaks loose and the shit hits the fan, he’ll be the one the pendulum destroys. He knows that this choice isn’t the wisest one he’s ever made.

But it’s the right one.

He’s sure of that as he stumbles, tumbling them both onto the bed, relishing the sensation of a thigh pressing against his erection, and of fingers releasing their grip on his hair to focus instead on unbuttoning his shirt.

Probably no one is going to understand, but this thing of Serena choosing between him and Nate is so…frustrating, and while this isn’t a good solution, it’s better than the alternative.

So here he is, kissing Nate Archibald with an intensity that shocks him. But then, the bigger shock is that Nate is kissing back. More than kissing back. Nate is sliding his hand across Dan’s abs, knuckles brushing the top of his jeans. Nate’s fingertips have found the point at the top of his hip that’s so sensitive it’s practically a direct line to his cock and he’s exploiting it mercilessly until Dan breaks the kiss and moans from the onslaught. Then Nate has dragged him down again for another kiss. Their lips are already swollen- they can be rougher now than they are with girls. Dan welcomes the return of Nate’s lips, drowning in the intoxication of it. He deliberately shuts off his mind because he’s tired of thinking of consequences and he just wants to experience this before its gone.


End file.
